Hydrolyst Eidolon
Arcane Tromperie 24.78% Arcane Vitesse 22.23% Arcane Arachné 13.76% Arcane Rage 13.76% Arcane Furie 13.76% Arcane Vengeur 11.70% Captured 5x Éclat d'Eidolons 2x Éclat d'Eidolon Brillants 2x Éclat d'Eidolon Rayonnants 2x Transmuteur de Rivens Arcane Tromperie 20.24% Arcane Vitesse 16.79% Arcane Arachné 12.74% Arcane Rage 12.74% Arcane Furie 11.24% Arcane Vengeur 11.24% Arcane Barrière 5.00% Arcane Grace 5.00% Arcane Energie 5.00% Éclat d'Eidolon Éclat d'Eidolon Brilliant Eclat d'Eidolon RayonnantX2 Transmuteur de RivenX2 Hydrolyst Articula}} PAGE EN COURS DE TRADUCTION/EDITION ---- Note: les arcanes pouvant être loot n'ont pas toutes leur nom exact. L'Hydrolyst est un géant Sentient, qui apparait dans le cycle de nuit dans les Plaines d'Eidolon. Il s'agit du Sentient qui s'invoque après avoir vaincu le Gantulyst Eidolon et en effectuant le rituel. Cet Eidolon mythique est suffisamment puissant et grand pour manier le train d’atterrissage d'un vaisseau spatial antique comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme, et son arcane d'énergie créé des systèmes de tempêtes localisées partout à sa surface. Les Eidolons sont les restes de Sentient qui ont été vaincus lors d'une bataille contre les Tenno durant la Guerre Antique, et qui cherchent désormais de manière désœuvrée leurs composants dans les plaines. Ces résidus sont, toutefois, de formidables créatures armées avec de puissantes attaques et des défenses presque impénétrables, et ils sont hostiles à tout ce qui les entoure, Grineer comme Tenno. Il est important de souligner que les joueurs n'ayant pas débloqué la Transférence en ayant terminé la quête La Guerre Intérieure n'auront pas les armes pour se battre contre l'Hydrolyst_Eidolon Etant donné que cet ennemi apparaît au niveau 60, et selon l'augmentation des statistiques en fonction du niveau, L'Hydrolyst dispose des statistiques suivantes: *'Santé:' 798.225 *'Bouclier:' 67.768 *'Armure:' 1.456 (82.91% de Réduction de Dégats) Invocation Pour invoquer l'Eidolon Hydrolyst, le Tenno doit capturer un Eidolon Gantulyst et offrir l'Eclat d'Eidolon Rayonnant au sanctuaire Eidolon situé sur le fossile Sentient, au milieu du Lac de Gara Toht. Il faut que tous les membres de l'escouade déposent leur Eclat d'Eidolon Rayonnant. Comportement frame|Sanctuaire Eidolon Au milieu du lac.L'Hydrolyst émerge du Lac de Gara Toht, après avoir été invoqué par l'autel. Sa position est marquée par une colonne de lumière verte. Ils marchent généralement dans une direction fixe, sans tenir compte de la présence de Tenno, bien que leur attention peut être dirigée vers certaines positions en utilisant des leurres Eidolons, pouvant être trouvés dans les plaines, la nuit. L'Hydrolyst a beaucoup d'attaques différents qui font des dégâts extrêmement élevés, et alors que la plupart des attaques sont claires à prévoir, il reste difficile de les esquiver, même avec un usage intensif du mode néant de l'opérateur. *'Tir Autoguidés Améliorés:' Une sphère de lumière est émise du dos de l'Hydrolyst et se divise en de nombreux projectiles téléguidés. Cette compétence est similaire à celle du Teralyst, les projectiles sont néanmoins bien plus précis et donc plus durs à esquiver. *'Piétinement De Terrain:' L'Hydrolyst piétine le sol de toute sa puissance, envoyant une puissante onde de choc propulsant tous les Teenos présents dans la zone (environ 100m). Peu de temps après, des geysers d'eau acide sortent du sol, créant des bulles d'énergie verte pouvant être touchées par l'amplificateur Teeno. Si elles restent intactes, ces bulles peuvent s'abattre créant un marécage vert au sol, et infligeant de lourd dégâts à se qui se trouve dedans. Le nombre de bulles croît en fontion du nombre de membres détruits. *'Frappe Au Sol:' L'Hydrolyst frappe Violement le sol, provoquant l'apparition de geysers. Ces geysers apparaissent sous les teenos pendant quelques secondes et infligent d'immenses dégats en plus d'étourdir. Ils sont précédés d'un cercle orangé qui permet au Teeno d'esquiver. Lorsqu'un geyser disparait, une bulle verte apparrait et si elle n'est pas détruite à l'aide d'amplificateur, explose en causant d'importants dégats magnétiques. *'Swing d'Arme:' L'Hydrolyst balance son bras armé en faisant un arc de cercle, en tirant. Chaque balle créée une explosion de 2m de large. *'Summoning Scream:' The Hydrolyst glows green and screeches into the air. This will summon and buff Vomvalysts around it, also sending Red Orbs to nearby Vomvalysts, making them a Red Glowing variant armed with an Opticor-like beam that is fired in a cone shape that deals immense damage to Operators and Warframes alike after aiming. *'Regenerating Scream:' The Hydrolyst glows green and screeches. This will cause surrounding Vomvalysts (that are not affected by Summoning Scream) to link to the Hydrolyst and begin to regenerate its shields. Additionally, this will render it invulnerable to all damage until all linked Vomvalysts are destroyed. Red Glowing Vomvalysts are turned into a Blue Glowing variation which links to near Vomvalysts and has large amounts of Overshields. *'Enhanced Sentient Residue:' The Hydrolyst will "bleed" teal blood on the ground after losing at least one of its Synovia, dealing a lot of damage over time to those standing on it. *'Enhanced Star Fall:' Fires its gun into the sky, causing a rain of explosive, slightly homing projectiles on all targets nearby. The explosives may cause knockdown. Most of the projectiles spawn right under players. This ability can deal damage through Limbo's Rift Plane and Frost's Snow Globe. Base area-of-effect spans a 300m radius. *'Vomvalyst Bloom Summon: ' Throughout the fight, the Hydrolyst summons Vomvalyst Blooms, purple portals that will periodically spawn buffed variants of the Eidolon Vomvalysts. The blooms can also link to nearby Vomvalysts, making them immune to damage, and charging them up over time. Fully charged Vomvalysts gain a large amount of overshields and are visually indicated by a bright energy aura surrounding them. The Bloom can be destroyed with either Operator attacks or gunfire. *'Acid Rain: ' If at least one limb destroyed, the Hydrolyst will occasionally spawn clouds of acid rain, that cover a wide area, staining the ground green and dealing extreme damage to players standing on it. *'EMP Pulses:' The Hydrolyst will periodically emits radial disks of magnetic pulses from its destroyed limbs that can drain the Tenno's energy if they come in contact with them. As the battle progresses, the pulses become more frequent. *'Lightning (Passive): '''Throughout the fight, the Hydrolyst alters the weather around it, creating clouds of heavy rain and summoning highly damaging lightning. Small ripples of green energy on the floor briefly indicate where the lightning will strike. It seems the lightning cannot hit airborne players. *'Energy Spike: The attack Hydrolyst will use upon the destruction of one of his limbs. This will emit five pulses of highly damaging Magnetic damage. Strategy General Dealing with the Hydrolyst is essentially the same as dealing with its smaller counterpart the Gantulyst, in that it possesses '''6 Synovia (one on each knee, one on each arm, and one behind each of its armpits), thus requiring the use of 3''' charged lures if players wish to capture it. Much like the Gantulyst, the Hydrolyst moves quickly, forcing the Tenno to run after it at all times and making it harder to hit its weak points. As powerful as they are, the majority of the Hydrolyst's attacks only affect players on the ground. Spending time airborne is an efficient alternative to the Operator's Void Mode to dodge the attacks. Stratégie *'''Phase de préparation: Il faut endommager un Leurre Eidolon et le pirater pour en prendre le contrôle. Le leurre peut alors être chargé en énergie en détruisant la forme physique d'un Vomvalyste d'Eidolon à côté de lui et en le laissant absorber sa forme spectrale, ou en ramassant une orbe d'énergie qu'ils dropent et en passant sur le leurre. Chaque leurre a besoin de l'énergie de trois Vomvalyst pour être chargé complètement. Il est recommandé d'avoir trois leurres chargés pour la fin de chasse. *'Phase 1:' Le bouclier de l'Eidolon Hydrolyst ne peut être endommagé que par des dégâts du néant; infligés par la Transférence Opérationnelle (débloquée après La Guerre Intérieure. Les points vitaux seront vulnérable une fois que les boucliers de l'Eidolon ont été détruit. *'Phase 2:' Il faut alors détruire un point faible de l'Eidolon. Ces points faibles sont immunisés aux effets de statut, mais les dégâts physiques et élémentaires engendreront toujours le bonus de dégâts selon le type de santé de ce dernier. En l'occurrence, les dégâts de , et ont leur bonus respectif contre lui, sans pour autant les proc. Une fois un point faible détruit, l'Hydrolyst va déclencher un très grand pic d'énergie en 5 vagues avec 65 mètres de portée, causant d'immense dégats et laissant tomber un Coeur de Sentient Exceptionnel. **'Sans leurre chargé:' L'Hydrolyst se téléporte plus loin, tout en régénérant 75% de son bouclier. **'Avec au moins 1 leurre chargé:' L'Hydrolyst ne se téléporte pas plus loin, et régénère seulement 50% de son bouclier. *'Phase 3:' Une fois que tous les points faibles ont été détruits, l'Hydrolyst fait appel à des Vomvalysts pour le soigner. Détruisez les avec l'Opérateur. *'Phase 4:' Le corps entier du Sentient devient alors vulnérable aux dégats. Il peut alors être vaincu. **'Avec 0-2 Leurres chargés:' L'Hydrolyst va tomber au sol, dropant uniquement 5 Eclat d'Eidolon et une arcane amélioration. **'Avec 3 leurres chargés:' L'Hydrolyst va être absorbé et dissous dans le sol, les leurres utilisés pour lui explosent, donnant une très grande quantité de Coeur de Sentient, deux Eclat d'Eidolon Brillant et un Eclat d'Eidolon Rayonnant chacun, deux Transmuteur de Riven et donnent également des Arcanes différentes de celles pouvant être obtenues avant. **Capturer un Gantulyst rembourse l'Eclat d'Eidolon Rayonnant sacrifié pour le faire apparaître. **Quand il est capturé, l'Hydrolyst peu aussi donner un Articula d'Eidolon Hydrolyst, pouvant être placé dans l'Orbiteur pour décorer. **Réussir à capturer le Teralyst, le Gantulyst et l'Hydrolyst en une seule nuit donne un total de deux Transmuteur de Riven, deux Eclat d'Eidolon Rayonnant, trois Eclat d'Eidolon Brillant, neuf Eclat d'Eidolon, 17 Coeurs de Sentient parfaits, 15 Coeurs de Sentient exceptionnels et une grande quantité de Coeur de Sentient intacts. Tips *The increasingly chaotic nature of the Hydrolyst's attacks, coupled with the giant's increased speed, makes attacking its weak points harder than ever, while enduring increased counts of hardly-avoidable damage. Prioritize the shoulder and armpit Synovias first as they are the most difficult to target. **Extensive use of defensive abilities, such as Trinity's Blessing and Oberon's Renewal will vastly increase the squad's survivability. Alternatively, one player with Unairu's Void Shadow and Void Chrysalis can cloak nearby allies while also greatly shielding them from damage. *Bringing Squad Energy Restores is very much appreciated, as the Hydrolyst sometimes lets out pulses of magnetic energy that can drain most of the Tenno's energy with little warning (those are not the same pulses created by Energy Spike, as these are much deadlier and frequently instant kill) *The Granmu Prism is recommended for taking down this hulk, as the Shwaak Prism's fall off range isn't efficient enough to do significant damage as he moves around marginally faster than his counterparts, and is much larger. For players using Madurai's Void Strike, the best scaffold to maximize the damage output would be Shraksun Scaffold, while Unairu players can utilize the Klebrik Scaffold can be used to dispatch the Vomvalysts with ease. *The near-constant and massive inflow of Vomvalysts in the latter stages of the fight gives a notable edge in battle to the Hydrolyst, as using his Summoning or Regenerating Scream will either vastly enhance the strength and diversity of their attacks, or grant the Vomvalysts a large amount of shields while they replenish the Hydrolyst's own shields. As such, it is imperative to kill as many Vomvalysts as possible to minimize this threat. *Taking an Oberon equipped with the mod Phoenix Renewal with you greatly increases your effectiveness as the Hydrolyst has many magnetic proc abilities that Oberon's Hallowed Ground ability can disrupt. Smite Infusion can also be cast on squadmates to boost their Radiation damage output, thus exploiting the Eidolon's weaknesses. *'Volts Electric Shields can be deployed to enhance both the Operator and the Warframe's damage. Be warned, however, that the Hydrolyst moves much faster than its counterparts and can quickly get out of range, drastically limiting the shields' effectiveness if not deployed often enough. *'Zephyr''' can virtually ignore all of the Hydrolyst's attacks while also being able to shoot down its weak points with greater accuracy. This can be achieved by casting Turbulence to deflect all incoming projectiles, then charging Tail Wind to hover above the ground, thus dodging ground hazards and getting a clear view of the Hydrolyst's weak points. Trivia *''Eidolon'' in Greek literature are spirit like images of a living or dead person. *''Hydro'' is Greek for water. Bugs *Even if you have charged lures to prevent the Eidolon from teleporting away, there is still a chance that it will teleport away. Patch History *Based on feedback we are making some changes to the intensity of Visual Effects in Warframe, especially in the context of Eidolon fights! **Reduced some visual noise/lens flares on numerous Warframe abilities. **Reduced some visual noise/lens flares on the Operator Amp explosions/melee burst. **Greatly toned down lens flare brightness and durations of Teralyst abilities (and variants) to help with visual clutter *Fixed an extra "0" damage number popping up for every instance of damage dealt to a Teralyst Synovia. Shotguns will therefore no longer shower the Teralyst with a confetti of zeroes when hitting a weak-point. *Fixed dealing slightly less damage to Eidolon Synovias due to obscured hitboxes. *Fixed a script error when being attacked by certain abilities from the Gantulyst or Hydrolyst. *Fixed replication issue preventing Clients from seeing the explosions from Hydrolyst's bubbles. *Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst now all drop Arcanes! **All 3 Teralysts have a 100% chance of dropping an Arcane. **The variety of Arcanes have been spread out across all 3 variants and weighted according to the rarity of the Arcane and difficulty of the Teralyst variant. **How you choose to defeat the Teralyst variants also attributes to the Arcane type/chance. *Fixed a potential script error when fighting the Teralyst that would break Eidolon Lure functionality. *Fixed smaller than intended collision shapes on the Teralysts, especially noticeable on the Gantulyst and Hydrolyst. This did not affect their "damage hitboxes", only player collision. *Introduced. }} Last update: See also *Plains of Eidolon *Eidolon Teralyst *Eidolon Gantulyst *Eidolon Vomvalyst *Eidolon Shard *Radiant Eidolon Shard es:Eidolon Terralista ru:Эйдолонский Гидролист pt:Eidolon Hydrolyst Catégorie:Updateme